Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!
by curlyQ700
Summary: starts out as RWHG story...ends up with much more plot! read all chapters b4 u diss it! Spoiler Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Let it Snow!

(Hermione)

I stared out the frosty window of the Gryffindor, gosh when will it snow, it's almost Christmas Eve! I can never remember a year at Hogwarts when it hasn't snowed before the end of November! Focus Hermione you have to study! You have more important things to worry about! Like the dance…….On Christmas Eve there's going to be a huge dance for fourth years and up, and still I have no invite, well that's not true there was Neville, but I wouldn't call that an invite. No you have to focus, the test! You'll fail, STUDY! I look down at my book, "The wizarding riot of 1942 took place after the Brazilians lost the Quiditch World Cup……." I can't focus! No matter what I tell myself I won't be able to. I shut my history book. Ron's sitting over there with Harry. He's panicking over the homework, he obviously didn't pay attention in class, well he and Harry, its worthless trying to get answers out of Harry he's to busy! When will Ron learn? He looks so cute when he's desperate….No not cute...Stupid! Yes that's it he is just my friend... Ugh, I'll just finish this latter! I walk across the Common Room to the door to the girl's dormitory, not even bothering to say "Good Night!" to Harry…and Ron…

(Ron)

Hermione went to bed without even saying Good Night! Was she mad at me? "No", I tell myself, "she's probably just tired…" I slam my History of Magic book shut, I was just about to ask Hermione to help me seeing that Harry to wasn't paying attention. "This is useless", I tell Harry, "It's almost Christmas! We have plenty of time!" Harry sleepily nodded, "Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed." He says barely stifling a yawn. "Me to." I say. We walk up to the dormitory, put on our pajamas and lay down in bed. Harry quickly falls asleep, Ron was left with his own thoughts… Should he ask Hermione to the dance? There was only three more days after all, he was getting desperate, but also there was something different about Hermione, he couldn't figure out what. He found himself staring at her, she sensing it would turn around, their eyes would meet for a moment and then he would hurriedly turn away. He also found that he was cautious of what he did in front of her, what he said, how he reacted to what was said. To be safe he wouldn't say anything. And the most frightening thing to him was he started having…dreams about her. As he drifted off to sleep he thought "Fine, I'll ask her to it, what's the worse that could happen?"

(Hermione)

The next day went by pretty fast, droning through classes, and her droning through classes! But she couldn't help think of the upcoming dance, she still had nobody! She was sitting once again in the Gryffindor common room. This time she was reading her latest book, "So you're Magic?" it was actually pretty interesting. She was reading the fifth page of the 22nd chapter when she sneezed. When she was going back to her book she realized she and Ron were the only one's left in the common room. He was obviously working on his homework, trying to get it done before Christmas break, she didn't remember Harry going to bed. She continued to read until what seemed like 5 minuets when she was interrupted. "Um, Hermione?" came a voice with a doubtful tone. She looked up, it was Ron! "What do you need help with _now_," she said. He and Harry had already come up at least 5 times asking for help. But Ron wouldn't seem so nervous if it was just for homework, he seemed strange. Now that she thought about it he has been acting strange for a while. He barely talks around her and always seems very awkward when they are. "I was…" he said his voice trailing off, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." His hands were in his pocket and he was looking at his feet. Hermione's stomach did a back flip! She wasn't expecting this! But then she started realizing, he probably is just desperate, but why would he be so nervous? "Of-of course!" she stammered. "Oh okay then," said Ron with new confidence, "well goodnight!" "Goodnight!" replied Hermione. He walked off up to the dormitory. Oh My Gosh, he just asked me out! She confidently walked up to her dormitory, what will I ware?

(Ron)

I can't believe what I just did! She said yes! That's the only thing he could think about, he couldn't believe his boldness. When he reached the dormitory Harry was looking at him strangely. "What?" he finally asked. "Oh nothing," Harry said, "You just look, strange." They were silent for a little while; Ron decided to tell him, he'll find out latter anyway. "Well, I kind of…" he started, "I kind of asked Hermione to the dance." Harry just looked at him for a while, he wouldn't be surprised if he blew up, I mean we are his best friends and that would be kind of awkward, but to Ron's surprise Harry just smiled and lay back down, he seemed to be laughing to himself. "What?" Ron asked puzzled. "Nothing," said Harry still smiling. "Um, okay," Ron said uncertain, lay down and fell asleep.

(Harry)

He was surprised at himself at not being angry. They were his best friends and if they broke up it would be very awkward, but it was only a dance. And also he always suspected, well since last year, that Ron and Hermione fancied each other. Ever since that awkward Herbology Class, that was when he first realized it. So it didn't surprise him, anyway they're good friends, they deserve to be happy.

(Ron)

It's the day of the dance! Well actually the night. Harry's last minuet was of course, Ginny even after they broke up, they still fancied each other. He looked around him; Harry was already in his suit, there was to many complaints a bout the dress robes that Professor McGonagall finally surrendered. Ron looked up at his suit. It looked almost the same as Harry's, it was one of his dad's, his mom sent it over with a letter asking about who he was taking, he ignored this part. Harry turned from the mirror where he was trying to fix his collar. "You should probably get ready," he said in the same voice he uses when he's trying to get him out of bed for a Quiditch match. He nodded and starts putting his suit on. Surprisingly he looked, well good looking in it! He was staring at himself when Harry says, "We should probably head down." He again nodded, he felt like he was about to be sick. And they went down the stairs…

(The Ball) third person

There stood Hermione, dazzling in a silvery blue gown that wrapped around her body tightly but gracefully. It wasn't that fancy but it was perfect. Hermione's face looked soft and smooth, innocent but lively because of her sparkling brown eyes. Ron felt meek as he escorted her down to the Great Hall where the dance was taking place. It looked livelier than the Yule Ball. As everyone entered it seemed very elegant, until the rock music started. Hermione led Ron to the tables, knowing that he wouldn't want to dance. Harry however took the dance floor with Ginny. After a few songs Ron could tell Hermione was getting bored. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he suggested. "Sure!" she said grateful for something to do. They followed a path that led into the Forbidden Forest. "Are you sure we're allowed to go in here?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "If we weren't why would there be a path?" answered Ron reasonably. They went back to silence. Hermione stared at the still, snow-less ground. "When do you think it will snow?" she asked after they were pretty deep into the forest. "I dunno, why do you ask?" answered Ron. "No reason really," she sighed staring at the ground. They walked in silence again. "Are you cold?" Ron asked when Hermione started to shiver. "No I'm okay." She replied. But Ron took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Thanks," was all she could say. She felt a little awkward, hugging his jacket around her. She reached out and took his hand, he gave it a little squeeze, and they continued to walk. All of a sudden Hermione lost her balance sliding on an icy patch, no snow but there was still ice. As she fell she pulled Ron down with her. She blushed as she looked at Ron who had slid in the opposite direction. "Sorry," she whispered, blushing. Ron didn't know what to say. He felt sparks in his chest, they were so close together. He leaned forward, she moved back a little, but then gave in and moved closer to. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. As the kiss became more passionate, Hermione felt something cold touch her shoulder, she moved away and looked up. Falling from the sky, ever so lightly was snow! She laughed and when Ron realized what was happening he started to laugh to. He stood up pulling her to her feet. All of a sudden he realized what just happened. His ears went bright red as he looked away. "I'm sorry." He said. And at that he turned around running out of the forest, leaving Hermione standing alone in the clearing with snow falling on her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ron)

He didn't no where he was running, all he knew was that he had to leave the clearing right away, and the person in it… How could he be so stupid? Hermione and him? It just didn't work, they hated each other right? He continued to sprint, getting farther and farther from the clearing. Nobody noticed him running, all the couples were to busy. He ran and ran until a familiar sight loomed from the distance, the Quiditch field. Once he reached it he settled himself in one of the seats, pounding his head on the seat in front of him. Ow, that hurt, he instead placed his head in his hands, he didn't know how long he sat there.

(Hermione)

What just happened? He was here just a minuet ago and then he was gone… what did I do? She stood there miserably, was he embarrassed? Did he like someone else? She couldn't help think of the possibilities. Well she never would no until she found out, she thought coming back to her normal self, not the boy obsessed one. She started off in the direction she saw him going in; she had to go talk to him! She rushed by all the snogging couples. He wasn't at the fountain, only a snogging pair. And he wasn't at the friends spot by the tree, thankfully, no snogging couple. She looked everywhere, but he wouldn't be, no, he wouldn't be at the… she turned away from the castle that she was about to enter, and started towards the Quiditch Pitch.

(Ron)

Still he sat there, a pile of snowflakes gathering on his shoulders. He started to shiver, Hermione had his coat… he sat there, not moving just sat there… He heard footsteps, but still he did not look up. His own thoughts were exhausting himself. Something touched his shoulder, he didn't care, he was so disgusted with himself! "Ron?" came a voice that always makes him look up…

(3rd person)

There she stood, her bun on the top of her head now slightly to the side with hair falling out, these strands were now blowing around messily in the winter air. Her dress was now leaning to one side more than the other. She was a mess, yet she never looked better to Ron. Than he remembered the clearing and his head was in his hands again. "Ron look up at me!" she said in her Hermioneish demanding voice. He felt her sit down next to him. "I said sorry," he mumbled. "Do you think that matters to me?" she answered angrily. "Huh?" he said looking up. "You just, left me! You just ran off! Without giving an explanation! But I understand," she said. "Y-you do?" he asked. "Yes I do! We're just friends." "No Hermione I thought you understood!" he said, exhaustion once again sweeping over him. "Than what?" she asked. "Well it's…it's not like that okay?" he said. "Okay…" she said quietly. They sat there in awkward silence. "What is it like?" she asked finally. "I don't know, or I would of told you," Ron said from his hands. "Ron…," she started. "Yes?" he asked looking up hopefully. "Umm... You have a lot of snow in your hair," she said quickly trying to brush it off. He brushed it off quickly before she could. "Hermione, what's happening!" he asked furiously. "I don't know," she said startled at his sudden mood change. "I mean we're best friends but now we're, well at lease I'm, all timid around each other, it hasn't really ever been like this!" There was silence. "You're really nervous around me?" she asked softly. "Yeah, but…" was all he could say. They were silent again. This time Hermione leaned forward cupping his face in her hands, kissing him. He automatically putting his hands around her waist, her hands had slid to his neck. Neither of them knew what was happening around them, all they could feel were the sparks going off inside them. When they finally broke apart Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "So you won't run off again," she said with a smirk. As they walked down to the castle Hermione leaned onto his shoulder, whispering in his ear, I really like you Ron." He turned his head to her and replied, "Dido."

(A/N) hope u liked it if u want to ask me sumthin bout it my aol screenname is **sparklesnspazz **! pleez i din't care if u reviewed be4 but now i need atleast 2 so i can update! liv&luv y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

(Ron)

Oh my gosh! I cannot believe what just happened! She likes me! Does she? He turned his head towards where she was resting her head on his shoulder. "Ron?" she said when she saw him looking, "Should we tell Harry?" He hadn't thought of that, what would Harry's reaction be? "He seemed fine when I told him we were going to the dance together," he answered. "Oh okay…" she replied. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him, you know it may be awkward, having your best friends going out…" she said. "Yeah I guess," was his answer. They once again were silent, but this time they were comfortable with it. As they reached the Great Hall they looked at each other. "Do you really want to go back in there?" she asked as the rock music echoed into the Entrance Hall. "Not really." Together they headed back towards the common room. A bunch of younger kids were sitting and starring at the couple entering. "Umm, I'm kind of tired, I'm going to bed," she said. "Oh okay I'll see you in the morning," he answered, still shocked at the days events. "I had fun!" she said brightly, "Good Night!" "Good Night." He went up to his dormitory, changed and got into bed, the nights events flashing before his eyes like a broken projector. He finally fell asleep.

(Harry)

He came up to the dormitory to find Ron fast asleep and smiling in his sleep. That's strange he thought, he must have had a good time… He did no why he was all of a sudden a little angry about this. Ron and Hermione, it just didn't seem right now…Actually it does his sub-conscience told him but he ignored it. He hoped the subject would just be remembered as a act of desperation for a date…

(3rd person)

Ron woke up fairly early for him the next morning. He concluded it was because of going to bed earlier than usual. He decided to tell Harry about what had happened, he would understand! He rolled over in bed to see that Harry was still asleep. Well he'll just wait until he woke up… This plan didn't work out, his stomach getting the better of him; he ended up walking down to the Great Hall alone. Harry arrived as he was starting on his second helping of bacon. "Hi," he said as he sat down, "Why are you up so early?" "Well I went to bed early last night so…" "Did things not work out?" Harry asked hopefully. "Well no they worked out…fine, but we didn't want to go back to the dance or anything so we just went to bed," he said a little meekly. Harry was looking at him in a puzzled stare, almost as if asking, "So what happened?" but Ron didn't say anything, he didn't think this was the best time to…

(A/N)

srry this 1's so short and there's relle no Hermione but I've been busy…a new 1 will b up soon! no reviews no next chptr! pleez review! i wana put up another!


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd person)

All three of them were sitting in their favorite spots in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione still hadn't mentioned anything about last night, both were still nervous. Hermione was the first to bring up the subject since that morning. "Harry, Ron and I need to talk to you." Harry just sighed looking up from his new book he received from Tonks. "What?" he asked, even though he knew well enough what it was. Hermione looked to Ron for support. "Well," she said after Ron continued to try and ignore the event in front of him, "Ron and I were wondering if we could…" she seemed a little awkward saying it, "If we could go out?" Harry just stared into the fire. "Uh, Harry did you hear me?" she asked doubtfully. "Yeah, Yeah I heard you loud and clear," he said, his voice indifferent but strange. "Well would it be all right with you?" Hermione finally asked. Harry again looked in the fire, to give him time to think he asked, "Why, why do you want to go out?" Hermione was a little taken aback, "Well umm, we really…" "You really what?" Harry pushed. "We like each other!" Hermione said. Nobody said a word; of course they were the only ones left.

(Harry)

He didn't know why he was reacting this way! He was lying down in his four-poster bed, his curtains shut all around him and locked. Ron and Hermione had given up trying to persuade him out of there ever since he quietly closed his book, came upstairs and went to bed. He knew this was going to happen at sometime…why was he so offended? He stared at the ceiling of his bed; he was all alone in the dormitory. All the other boys except for him and Ron were spending Christmas with their family. Seamus was staying home for good. He rolled over, he had to get some sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He just lay on his side, arguing with himself.

(Ron)

Why was Harry being such a git? His mind was livid with anger. Why couldn't they be happy? Hermione looked silently at her feet. He felt bad for her. Harry didn't have to be so mean! He gave Harry permission to go out with Ginny! Hermione looked at him doubtfully. "Did I do the right thing?" she whispered. "Yeah, Harry's just being a git, he'll get over it," he answered in what he hoped was an optimistic tone. She just sighed. "I'm going to bed," she said, "Good Night." He decided it was around time he should go to bed too. He went upstairs to find that Harry's curtains were sealed closed. He just stared at them, thinking of his friend who was behind them.

The next morning Harry's curtains were still closed. The only way we knew he was still in there was we could hear him breathing. 'He can't stay in there for ever' he thought. He was wrong. He didn't know Harry was having Kreacher appear behind the curtain and deliver him food. 'Well after Christmas break he'll need to get out for school,' he thought dully as he went to breakfast.

(Hermione)

This couldn't go any further, not with Harry the way he is. Harry was still in his bed, refusing to leave. After breakfast she and Ron tried to persuade him.

_-"You have to get out sometime!"_

_-no answer_

_-"Come on Harry! You're being a humongous ass!_

_-no answer._

She slowly approached Ron who was sitting in the entrance to the boy's common room after descending the stairs in defeat. "Ron I'm sorry, it won't work out," she said in one breath as she bent down to his level. "I know," he responded, "I don't know why it just doesn't seem right. His reaction startled her. She leaned in for a "good bye" kiss. He did to but she receded thinking better of it. She went up to bed, and as she hit the satin pillow she began to bawl.

(3rd person)

Hogwarts was very chaotic from the original strict school. So many kids have left the school after Dumbledore died and the Death Eaters got in the school last year. The Great Halls 5 tables were now reduced to two. One table for the teachers and the other for the students. The students weren't squished but two tables were just depressing.

It was a dark time for everyone in the school it seemed. Nobody talked at lunch. When the owls arrived, only the flutters of their wings were heard echoing through out the Grand Hall. The _Daily Prophet_ dropped down in front of Ron. His moth fell open in shock. "What?" said Hermione. She leaned over his shoulder and read…

**OLD WIZARDING HOUSE DESTROYED**

_The Burrow home of the Weasley's burnt down yesterday in what is expected to be another attack on "The Order of the Phoenix's" members. A secret organization that is dependent on defeating You-Know-Who, created by Albus Dumbledore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were suspected members of this organization. Also in the house was the entire Weasley family, home for the holidays. There are no known survivors. _

Ron was starring fixedly at the picture under the headline. The Burrow up in flames with a Dark Mark hovering above it.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I'm back everyone! I realized how bad my writing was & how boring it was. I hope u enjoy the new twists & such! Sorry it took such a long time!!!!! This one is mostly a sad uniting kind of one its not like all of them are going to be like this!!!)

"Ron, I am so sorry," stated Hermione, stunned. Ron just sat there. His eyes did not avert from the image of the house burning. The home where he grew up in. The house where his family lived. Or had lived at least… "I have to find Ginny," he said dully. "Ron…" Hermione started close to tears, "She left last night." Ron's face displayed nothing at first than pure hatred erupted. He scrunched up the article and hurled it at the table as he got up. "Ron…where are you going?" Hermione whispered worried as tears streamed down her face. Ron did not answer. His face fixed in a purpose. "Ron, don't hurt yourself!" Hermione cried. She grabbed onto his shirt franticly as they entered the Entrance Hall. He still did not speak a word. "Ron, please!" Hermione wept. He whipped around "Leave me alone" he said solemnly. With that he was out of the Entrance Hall up the stairs. The stairs to the owlery. She decided to let him be alone.

As she entered the common room she started to weep more freely. With every step to the girls' dormitory more memories came. Her and Ginny, summers with the Weasley's, pranks Fred and George used to play. And now they were all gone. She entered the dormitory and saw Ginny's bed. At that moment she broke down completely.

She had to go see Ron; he had been alone long enough. As she passed the mirror, she saw her face. It was red and blotchy from crying and her hair was in a messy ponytail. It wasn't very glamorous and not normally how she would go to see Ron like but under the circumstances…But first she had to tell Harry. He was still being stubborn in his bed. She walked into his dormitory and saw that his curtains were open. She glanced across the room and saw him sitting by the window. "Harry…" she began. He spun around and saw her face. "Crying over Ron are you?" he said. "No, Harry! You don't understand!" she said tears coming again. "Oh I understand, I have to be the one devoted to looking for the last hocruxes and you and Ron who were suppose to help me get to go prance around in daisies with each other while me and Ginny? Nope I have to protect her, Like I'm Spiderman or something…" "No Harry! The Weasley's are dead!" she cried before he could say anything else. He certainly could not say anything else and they sat in silence for a minuet. "Dead?" he whispered. "Yes, the Death Eaters they…" she started but Harry cut her off holding up his hand to gesture that she did not have to continue. "No Harry, I'll finish. The Death Eaters they burned down the house, nobody survived." "Ginny…" he started. "As far as we know dead, so next time listen before you assume." With that she marched out of the room, leaving Harry stunned.

She walked to the owlery, people stared at her but she could care less. As she reached the top of the stairs of the owlery she heard the familiar sound of the birds squawking. She entered the tower and saw Ron standing by the window, watching an owl disappear into the horizon. "Whom did you send a letter to?" she asked cautiously. "Anybody" he said plainly, "Anybody who's…left." She walked over to him and hugged him. It wasn't a boyfriend-girlfriend hug, they both knew that. It was a friend-to-friend hug. "Ron I am truly so sorry." She wept into his shoulder. For the first time ever that she could remember tears began to stream down his face and onto her head. "I can't believe it…" "I know Ron we'll find out what happened, I promise." She said, her voice muffled with her cheek against his shoulder. "How can you promise that?" he said tears still streaming. "I can, trust me." She answered. Ron squeezed her even harder. "Ahem" They both turned around and saw Harry standing at the entrance of the owlery. "Mate…I'm so sorry, for everything." He said starring at his feet. Ron just nodded. They both exchanged manly hugs with each other. "I know how much Ginny must of meant to you, Harry." He said. "And I should have remembered that to" he said guiltily. "Boys," Hermione smiled and hugged them both.


	6. Chapter 6

The news of the Weasley's death was soon all over the school, what was left of it anyway. Everybody gave the three their space. Most of the time they would sit in front of the fire in the common room. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on the couch, and Harry in the armchair. Even though Harry said he was all right with Ron and Hermione going out they did not really speak about it. Instead they had a more an unspoken casual relationship. It was one of these nights when an owl came pecking on the window. "That's not Hedwig," Harry said. "It's the owl I sent!" Ron exclaimed. He sat up from his place with Hermione to the window. He unattached the letter from the bird with an odd look on his face. "What is it?" said Hermione. "It's just that…this is the letter I sent, the owl must have returned when he couldn't find anybody." "You don't know that," said Harry sternly. Ron opened the letter. "Yes I do," He said dejectedly. "Wait what's that!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron flipped over the letter and saw a tapped flyer.

Why Are You Worrying About

You-Know-Who?  
You Should Be Worrying About

U-No-Poo-

The Constipation Sensation

That's Gripping The Nation!

"Fred and George's shop flyer? What does that mean?" Harry asked. "Could they be hiding there?" Hermione suggested. "It's a possibility," Ron said, "But I think it's just telling us to go there." "London!" Harry said, "How are we going to get to London?" Ron smiled, "The same way we did last time."

(A/N: sorry such a short chapter but I'll have a nice long one next if I get enough reviews, I hope I do. That's the reason I stopped last time and I don't want to again!!Go ahead! Review!)


End file.
